Total Drama Cartoon
by Tnelson711
Summary: A crossover between this AWSOME Cartoon Network original reality show, and several other Cartoon Network shows. The chapter in which we tell you what to expect is up! Rated T for the DRAMA!
1. Before We Begin

Before we begin

From Chris, the host of the show

Hey, dudes! In honor of the immensly popular Reality show, Total Drama Island, we've collaborated with Tfiction to "negotiate" a fanfiction made by him, with Cartoon Network Original series. Okay, here's the rundown: Tfiction has been thinking about this for quite some time. His original idea was to bring our campers together with Super Smash Brothers Brawl. We began to think that we should invite the Brawlers to Total Drama Island fanseason, named Total Drama Brawl. Oh, when I say we, I mean the producers. I said, "Nah, how about doing something Cartoon Network related?", and you know what? They thought it was awsome! But we still had to get permission from Tfiction. You know what he thought? Thoughts mostly! Heh heh. Seriously, he said it was a good idea. But he didn't give us permission yet; we still had the challenge of making it okay for us to do it. He said he was gonna do it if he watched the last episode, Owen vs Gwen, and gave the show two thumbs up on Tivo. And the last episode is tomorrow! He's pretty psyched, and if he likes it, then bingo! We'll be bringing Cartoon Network characters to Total Drama Island to compete for $1,000,000,000 dollars! Can you believe it! He gave us prize money for the fanfic for our competitors! A BILLION DOLLARS! Anyway, back to the subject. The contestants will be from Cartoon Network shows, listed on Tfiction's profile's latest poll, which directed you here. The catch? Not all of them will be on here. Only three will go off before the show starts. The three will be the cartoons that have the least amount of votes, and thus will not receive a marshmallow. Do not proceed to bonfire. Do not collect a marshmallow. Do not collect one billion dollars. Heh heh. Anyway, dudes, the ones who make it will be in the show. The show will be like last time, on Camp Wawanaka, with challenges, and bonfire ceremonies, etc. But this time, the challenges will be more difficult, twisted, and even more dramatic! Oh, before I end it, in case of a tie, it will be decided by Tfiction. So get voting for the cartoons that might participate on Total. Drama. CARTOON!

This message has been approved by Chris MacClean (not really, dudes) and Tfiction.


	2. First Official Episode, pt 1

Total Drama Cartoon

First Official Episode, pt 1

"Welcome!" greeted Chris to the viewers. "This is Total Drama Cartoon. We're here live from Camp Wawanakwa, the location where our campers, new and old, will compete for one BILLION DOLLARS! This is going to be similar to our previous season, Total Drama Island, except this time, the challenges will be more plentiful, the drama will be more exciting and _dramatic_," Chris snickered at his little joke. "And, best of all, we're inviting more people than last time! Of course, we're bringing back fifteen campers from Total Drama Island. Here's the list of veterans." He unfurled a list.  
The following people were on the list and were coming back.

Owen

Gwen

Heather

Duncan

Leshawna

Geoff

DJ

Harold

Izzy

Beth

Lindsey

Courtney (by popular demand)

Trent

Cody

Tyler

"Well," Chris continued. "now that you've read the list, here's the reason we call this show Total Drama Cartoon. We're inviting Cartoon Network characters!"

At this, the producers clapped their hands, until Chris moved his hands in a way that said "Stop.". "Alright," continued Chris. "let's see. You, readers, have voted. Some of you rigged the votes." At this statement, someone threw a shoe at Chris, which he ducked. "I'm just kidding. Anyway, let's see the results. But first, let's see who were invited." He unfurled another list, revealing below which shows were invited.

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Chowder

Ben 10 (Not the alien force one)

Billy and Mandy

Camp Lazlo

Squirrel Boy

Ed, Edd n Eddy

Dexter's laboratory

Courage the Cowardly Dog

Johnny Bravo

Codename: Kids Next Door

Cow and Chicken

The Powerpuff Girls

My Gym Partner's a Monkey

"So, they were invited. I don't know whose idea it was to invite Courage the Cowardly Dog, but it seems okay. Anyway, you voted. Here are the results." He unfurled yet _**another**_list, revealing the people who were going to be in Total Drama Cartoon. The results are below.

Ed, Edd n' Eddy – 11 votes

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends – 8 votes

Billy and Mandy – 7 votes

Chowder – 6 votes

Codename: Kids Next Door – 5 votes

Johnny Bravo – 5 votes

The Powerpuff Girls – 5 votes

Dexter's Laboratory – 5 votes

Camp Lazlo – 4 votes

Courage the Cowardly Dog – 4 votes

My Gym Partner's a Monkey – 3 votes

Ben 10 (once again, not the alien force one) – 2 votes

Cow and Chicken – 1 vote

Squirrel Boy – 0 votes.

"Well well," said Chris. "No one likes Squirrel Boy." He chuckled at this. "Do you know why you voted? So you can decide which cartoons get to be in this show. However – the three cartoons who got the least votes are not going to participate. So that means whoever is in the last three places are going bye-bye. Adios, Ben 10, Cow and Chicken, and Squirrel Boy, but who knows? Maybe we may see them as staff? Or better yet, as cameos!

"Okay, before we begin," Chris coughed. "Are you okay?" asked the cameraman. "I'm okay," answered Chris. "I just had to clear my throat. Anyway, before we begin, I'd like to tell you who is going to be the vice-host. Introducing... the vice host... Tfiction!"

The producers clapped their hands again.

"Ahem."

They stopped.

"Tfiction, can you tell us why you wanted to be vice-host?" asked Chris.

"Well," stuttered the author. "I dunno. Maybe I was forced to do it?"

Everyone gasped.

"I'm just kidding!" laughed Tfiction. "Anyway, I just wanted to sponsor the show."  
Chris smiled. "Can you do the honors for most of your fanfictions, for a start?"

"Certainly." Tfiction cleared his throat for a disclaimer. "I do not own Total Drama Island. I also do not own any of the cartoons that will be participating on Total Drama Cartoon, nor do I own the cartoons that did not make it. I do, however, own all hot dog buns," he said with a smile.

"Ooo.. kay," said Chris. "Okay, let's introduce the returning campers. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you – We only had enough boats to get the characters from the cartoons to get here. They're all traveling by groups. We ran out of boats, so Tfiction had to improvise."

"CUE DRAMATIC VIDEO GAME MUSIC!" shouted Tfiction.

Bowser snickered. This was his only appearance on this fanfiction, he was told, and he had to get the returning campers to Camp Wawanakwa. It may be bad, he thought, but the payment is worth it.

He was driving a battleship.

On the ship were the returning campers.

"Awsome!" shouted Owen. "I can't believe we're back in the show! For a billion dollars, baby! ONE. BILLION. DOLLARS!"  
"Well," muttered Duncan. "At least somebody's happy about it. I didn't agree to this."

"ACTUALLY," shouted Bowser from the battleship. "YOU DID!"

"WELL," Duncan shouted back. "I STILL DON'T LIKE THIS!"

Heather just smirked. "That million dollars is going to be mine." _With help from an alliance, _she thought.

As the ship docked into the docking bay of Camp Wawanakwa, Chris smiled. "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, campers! You're going to be here for Total Drama Cartoon with new campers!"

Tfiction held out some papers that looked vaguely like a contract. "Let me introduce you to something I like to call the fine print. Read it, live it, love it, make a movie out of it! I couldn't help but hear what you said on the ship."

"Wait, how could you hear something so quiet from here when we were not close to the island? It's ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous is not only my good hearing, but also your underestimation of my good hearing," countered Tfiction.

"Wow!" said Izzy. "I can't believe we're back on this island. It's been a long time since I've been here. And I mean quite a long time! I remember everything. The food, the trees, and even what I did while I was here, like swing from vines, or act like bears, RAWRR!"

"Oooo... kay," said Tfiction. "But the reason this is called Total Drama Cartoon is because we're inviting people from Cartoon Network original cartoons, such as... oh I dunno. I don't really think I should tell you, because here's one right now!" he said, pointing to an incoming ship.

On that first ship were three preteens. One of them was very tall, looked quite athletic, and had only one eyebrow, oh, and looked like he needed hygiene. One was very short, was wearing a yellow shirt, and looked... well, short. The last one was medium sized, but skinny, had a sock-like hat, and, for a preteen, looked very intelligent. They looked like they were best of friends.

As they got off the boat, Chris welcomed them. "Welcome, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. So lemme get this straight. The tall one's Ed, the one with the sock-head is Edd, or as you call him, Double-D, and the short one's Eddy. Am I correct?"  
"Yes, sir!" said Edd. "And we're here to compete for a billion dollars!"

"With a billion dollars," exclaimed Eddy. "We could buy all the jawbreakers in the world. Naw, the universe!", to which Edd whispered in his ear. "What do you mean, jawbreakers are not likely to exist outside of Earth?" Edd whispered in his ear again. "Oh, I see."

"And I'm here to compete for gravy!" shouted Ed.

"Okay then," said Chris. "Put your stuff over there, and wait for the other campers." They did.

Next people to get off a boat were Kevin, a person with a red hat and green shirt, who _looked _like a normal kid, and Johnny, a young boy carrying both a suitcase and a wooden board.

"What do you mean, I have to put up with those dorks," Kevin pointed at Ed, Edd, and Eddy. "for the entire summer?"

"I didn't say that," said Chris.

Johnny, however, looked around the island. "Can you believe it, buddy?" Johhny said to the wooden board. "We're here! I'm so psyched, Plank!"

The next people off the boat were three teenage girls. One of them had red hair, whose eyes were hidden, and looked like a bully. Another one had blue hair, was short, but also looked like a bully. The third one had yellow hair, and unlike her sisters, looked innocent.

When seeing those girls, Ed yelled, "KANKERS! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Tfiction stared for a moment, then said, "Well, those girls need no introduction, but the redhead is Lee, the blonde is May, and the blue haired one is Lee. And as the others can see, the Eds have a problem with them." He pointed to the quivering Eds.

Chris sighed. "So many campers, so little space on the site. Well, next time, we'll introduce the rest of the campers, let them get settled in, and get ready for their first challenge. Until then, stay tuned for Total. DRAMA. **CARTOON!** Also, REVIEW!

If you can guess correctly what the Dramatic Video Game music is, you can suggest an idea for what the first challenge is.


	3. First Official Episode, pt 2

Total Drama Cartoon

First Official Episode, pt 2

Sorry if I couldn't update this fanfiction for two days. I was in California.

"Welcome back, readers," exclaimed Chris. "Today, we're going to see the rest of the newcomers. Let's see, what's up next?" He took out a note card. "Looks like we have some fourth wall breakers coming up!"

"Fourth wall breakers?" questioned Tfiction, since he hates people breaking the fourth wall.

"Yes. One with demon-like hair, and one with a big nose."

"You.." gasped Tfiction. "don't mean..."

"Yes," said Chris.

On the next boat came said people. The demon-like hair person was a girl named Mandy. The one with the big nose was Billy. Remember that now.

As the boat came to a stop, Chris got his happy face on. "Welcome, Mandy and Billy."

Unfortunately, for Chris, Mandy just walked by without saying hello, or even a smile. Billy, on the other hand, shook Chris' hand very harshly, saying hello for every shake. Chris had no comment.

Tfiction sighed. This was going to be a long summer.

There was an eerie silence. Mandy broke said silence by stating, "This is going to be the easiest billion dollars I have ever made. It almost makes me smile." With that, she moved her lips in a way that it was _almost a smile. _"And none of you should stop me," she said in a menacing tone.

This cause a muttering in the crowd, especially from Duncan, Owen, Gwen, and Heather.

"That girl," whispered Heather. "is a demon. In fact, she's, like, the meanest person in the world. Or so I've heard."

"Agreed," whispered Duncan. "I really hope she's not on my team. And I mean really hope."

"Yeah," silently agreed Owen. "But we don't know for sure. I mean, this is the first time we've met her."

"Wow." whispered Gwen. "I don't trust her. She's like another Heather. No offense."

"None taken."

Tfiction looked around for something. "Now where'd I put it? I know Chris can't announce without it. And the next people can't get on without Chris announcing it either."

"The heck," pondered Duncan. "are you looking for?"

"The next note card."

"For what?" asked the criminal.

"Chris' announcements for the next newcomers."

"Oh," sighed Duncan. "Well, is this," he held up a note card. "What you're looking for?"

Tfiction stared for a moment. Then he nodded.

"If you want it, then you have to have beaten my high score of 1200 on Star Fox 64," taunted Duncan.

"Then give me the note card. My high score is 1230. True story," shouted Tfiction, to which the criminal gave him the card, who in turn gave it to Chris, who announced, "The next people coming onto the boat are.... from the depths of imagination. Craig McCracken, anyone?"

On that boat were a blue blob that kinda resembled a ghost from Pacman, a really tall guy that, well, would definitely be a great basketball player, a bird-plane-tree-like thing, and a purple monster. In order, their names were Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo.

The blob was excited. "I can't wait 'til I get to camp! I even have a great prank for tomorrow on the others!" Bloo got a devilish look on his face, which had Eduardo ask in a Spanish accent, "What kind of plan?"

"You'll see," said Bloo, as he chuckled and clucked at his great, grinchy trick in his mind.

"I'm sorry," said Wilt. "but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Co co?" asked Coco. Yes, the bird can only speak her (YES, IT IS A SHE, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT WATCH FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS!) name. I'll translate some times, but most of the time, you just have to take the situation, put it in with what she says, and you may find out. If you have any problems, ask me.

"Yep," answered Wilt. "I mean really, really bad."

When the boat got to the docking bay, Chris put on his excited face, and said, "Welcome, guys? What brings you here?"

"Duh! We're here to win a million dollars! That's what!" said Bloo.

"Exactly like the rest of them," sighed Tfiction. "Let's get onto the next campers, who actually also come from a camp," said Chris. "Hint, hint?"

"Oh! Right." Tfiction got out a trumpet, and trumpeted the time to get up at camp theme on it.

On this particular boat were three Bean Scouts. The monkey was named Lazlo, who was optimistic about most everything. The elephant (I don't know why it isn't bigger than everyone) was named Raj, and felt afraid about particular things, such as bugs. The rhinoceros (a young one at that) was named Clam, and his speech was limited to at most four word sentences.

"We're going to Camp Wawanakwa!" shouted Lazlo. "This must mean we're the first Bean Scouts to participate in a reality show! Right, Raj?"

"Yep, Lazlo," said a less optimistic Raj. "Let's just hope this one isn't as bad as Camp Kidney. No offense, that's just my opinion."

"Opinion!" randomly shouted Clam.

As they got off the boat, Chris welcomed them with, "Hello, Bean Scouts Lazlo, Raj, and Clam! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"  
"Cool!" said an excited Lazlo. "Are you the scoutmaster?"

"Well..." began Chris. "technically, yes."

"Sweet!" shouted the monkey. Then, the trio looked around camp.

"Well," said the monkey. "This is not as awsome as Camp Kidney, but this is almost as cool!"

"You know," Raj excitedly exclaimed. "This is not so bad!"

"Cool! Cool!" Clam said about everything he looked at. Even the mess hall.  
"Well," said Chris. "Now that we've got settled in, let's see who we have next." He looked at the note card. "Well well, we've got a cat coming in!"

"Oh no. No way. Nuh uh," said Tfiction.

"What's wrong?" asked Owen. "Do you have a problem with that show?"

"Yes, and it's not just because they break the fourth wall a ton."  
"Then why?" asked Heather. "Hello, it's a reality show! Fourth wall breaks are likely to happen, people!"

"I'm.... allergic to cats," admitted Tfiction, which caused a roar of laughter. "It's not funny, people! I'm serious!"

"Also, for the chaperone, is a chef. Let's hope they like our Chef's cooking." He chuckled.

"Ohboyohboyohboy!" yelped a hyperactive cat, named Chowder. "I can't wait to go to camp!"  
"Now now," said the chef, named Mung Daal. "We're almost there! In fact, I can see it now!"

As the boat parked in the docking bay, Chowder ran off, past Chris, and around the island to get a good look. Mung, however, said a quick hello to Chris, and ran to catch the crazy cat. Everyone just stared.

"It's okay, everyone!" shouted the chef. "He's just a little bit excited! It's his first time on a reality show!" Everyone continued to stare.

"Ooo... kay," said Tfiction. "Well, NEXT!"

Chris checked his note card. "Our next contestants are... late for some reason. The boat may be able to wait all day, but in the meantime, our next next contestant-"  
"_Next next_?" asked Tfiction.

"Yes. The one that would've appeared after our late contestants. Here he is! And may I comment, that is a good looking one."

Tfiction sighed. "Here we go."

Since this is only one contestant, we will skip to the boat parking part.

As Johnny Bravo, the next contestant Chris was talking about, got off the boat, he immediately went straight for Heather. "Hello, baby. I can see that this piece of pie looks very good," he remarked, as he picked her up. "Put me down!" shouted Heather.

"Whoa nelly! I can see that this one has a firey attitude! Just the way I like 'em."

This resulted in Mr. Bravo (I'll refer to him as Mr. Bravo, since there's already a Johnny on the island) getting punched all the way to Chris. "She wants me," muttered Mr. Bravo.

"Well," sighed Chris. "I can see that this one is going to have a lot of trouble with the ladies. And meanwhile, the next contestants from before are still late. We're going to have to invite our next next next contestants, before you ask, Tfiction, the one that is appearing after Mr. Bravo here, and that could've appeared after our next contestants _if they weren't late._"

Tfiction sighed. "What the heck are those contestants doing?!" he asked no one in particular.

Off the boat next was a dog. He had a timid look on his face. He looked around the island, as if expecting something to pop out.

"Courage!" shouted Chris, causing Courage to yelp in terror of the surprise. "I can see immediately that you are expecting some supernatural here. Don't worry. There won't be anything like that. I think," he chuckled.

The dog whimpered, and put his stuff with the others.  
"Since that was quick, let's check on our late contestants." Chris checked his computers. "Again, late. So I guess we have to go on to Mr. Einstein in training."  
"Well, finally someone smart!" shouted Tfiction. Someone threw a shoe at him, which he ducked.

Next off was a small redhead boy wearing a lab coat and goggles.  
"Dexter!" said Chris. "How's it going?"  
"I'd say," said Dexter. "approxamately 25% problematic, 1% okay, and 74% scientific. And when I win the billion dollars, half of it is going to science labratories around the world, starting in Retroville!"

"Okay then," said Tfiction, amazed by not only his big words, but also his reference.

Chris sighed. "Well, if the contestants I was talking about don't show up after our next ones, they're out. Seriously."

"Oh boy."  
"Now, onto our next next next next next contestants." Chris checked his note card. "Well, this should be cute," he snickered.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?" shouted Tfiction.

"Don't worry, Tfic! This isn't what you think it is!

"It had better not be!"

Off the boat next were three girls. One was a red-head, one was a brunette, and one was a blonde.

Tfiction sighed. "This is a reference to a bad joke book."

"Welcome, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles! Yes, this is an island, and no, you can't use all of your powers, but you can use your speed, as long as you run remotely as fast as the others."

"Well," said Buttercup. "where do we put our stuff?"

"Over there," said Chris, pointing to where the others put their stuff.

"Thanks!" said Blossom.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Bubbles.

Tfiction blinked. "Whew. At least it isn't what I thought it was. Now, what about the contestants that are late?"

Chris sighed, then went to check on them. "Looks like they're arriving. They're not here yet, but they've at least got onto the boat."

Tfiction smiled. "At least they will make it on time. Who's next?"

Chris chuckled, "I don't wanna be a spoilsport, but they come from an animal school. They're coming after the ones that were late."

Tfiction slapped his forehead. "I meant the ones that were late."

Chris lost his chuckling. "I know. I was making a bad joke. And speaking of bad jokes, that's one of two hints. The other hint is bald."

Tfiction thought for a moment or two, until his thinker was sore. Then, he gasped. "You didn't dare!"

Chris just smiled.

Tfiction said, "If you've invited my dad, then you've got another thing coming!"

"My other hint was bald, remember?"

"You... SHAVED MY DAD?!?"

"No. I said they. So it's a group of people," said Chris. "People who use numbers instead of names."  
"So you invited droids from Star Wars: The Clone Wars."

"Well..."

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far far away...

"I can't believe this," said droid 123. "I really wanted to be on that show. But no; Chris said only living things can participate!"

Back at camp...

"No," said Chris. "No droids."

"Well then, who did you invite?!" asked Tfiction.

"One last hint. Don't trust anyone with sunglasses, except one of the contestants," said Chris.

Tfiction thought for a moment. Then, he asked, "You mean?" Chris nodded. Then, Tfiction smiled as well.

Tfiction got out his megaphone. Before using, he muttered, "I didn't think I had to use this. I thought Chris would use it." Then, he shouted on the megaphone, "What's the magic word?"

"Abra cadabra!" shouted someone from the boat. Off that boat were a group of kids. 5, to be exact.  
Heather sighed. "Don't we have enough kids?"

DJ counted. "We have about... thirteen kids."  
Heather said, "So we have enough."

Tfiction said, "Nope. The more, the more awsomer, as Chris would put it.

Rundown really quick, for those of you who don't know, bald guy is Numbuh 1, the joke-loving, yet overweight guy is Numbuh 2, the Asian girl is Numbuh 3, the short, yellow-haired guy is Numbuh 4, and the African American is Numbuh 5.

As the five kids got off the boat, Chris said, "Hello, members of the KND!"

All but the bald kid said hello. Numbuh 1 simply said, "I don't trust too many adults, or teens. So no funny business. And if I win, I'll be able to have some renovations to our 'club' with the billion dollars."

"Says you!" said Numbuh 4. "If I win, I'm using it to buy all the money in the world!"

Tfiction slapped his forehead. "You can't buy money. But you can buy.." He thought for a minute. "a lot of video games. If I had a billion dollars, I'd do that."

"If I win," said Numbuh 2. "I'm using the money to get stuff for our technology!"

Tfiction gasped. "Well well, here we have a mechanic."

"If I win," began Numbuh 3. "Uh..... I'll save it for until the finals."

"If I win," said Numbuh 5. "I'm using it to help kids everywhere!"

Chris smiled. "Put your stuff over there, kids. And wait for our final contestants," he said, to which they did. "Now our next contestants, I've already explained, so I won't say it again."

The final contestants, as Chris said they came from an animal school, were Slips the snake, Windsor the gorilla, Adam Lyon (who accidentally wound up in that school), and Jake Spidermonkey.

"Hello, students of Charles Darwin Middle School. This is kinda like the wild, so you should use your instincts to survive all of what we have to challenge you with. Adam Lyon, however, worked out beforehand, and will rely on both his wits and his strengths," said Chris.

"Work out?" asked Adam. "Wait a minute! I forgot to do that!"

"Then," said Tfiction. "Good luck!"

"Oh boy."

Chris cleared his throat. "Now that all of the campers are here, first, we need to take a group picture. Everyone, stand at the end of the dock, and smile." Here, he got out a camera, and got ready to take a picture. "Everyone say 'Total Drama Cartoon!'"

Everyone said, "Total Drama Cartoon!", before the dock, unable to support the weight of all those people (despite being built to support 50 people), broke, causing everyone to splash into the water.

"Great. Now, everyone dry off and meet us in the mess hall in 15 minutes."

15 minutes later

Chef Hatchet, having being hired again as the chef, shouted, "I serve it three times a day, and I expect you to eat it three times a day! Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner! You got that? Now line up, get your breakfast, and sit your butt down at a table!" Everyone lined up at the table.

Chowder, Owen, and Ed were first in line. Owen, having had the food before, said, "Woohoo! I really missed this food! Yeah, baby!" He got his food, and sat down with the veterans. Ed, seeing the food, and having a lack of criticism, said, "Food good for Ed!", got his food, and sat down at a table, which soon, Edd and Eddy sat down in. Chowder, loving food overall, said, "Cafeteria Food! I've never had this before! I think it's going to be mighty tasty!" He got his food, sat down, and literally swallowed the food in one bite. He said, "It's even better than I had thought it would be!", much to Chef's chargin.

There were less optimistic people, though. For instance, Numbuh 1 didn't trust the food. "This must be brain control grub, cooked to make us optimistic in working out," he said, before being told to sit down. Edd said, "This food is filthy. It's almost like a health hazard! How can you cook this stuff?!" And let's not forget Mandy, who completely ignored the food, making Chef Hatchet mad.

After breakfast, Chris announced, "The first challenge begins in 10 minutes, so get your swimming suits on!

Ed shouted, "First challenge! I love a challenge!"  
Numbuh 4, however, was afraid of swimming. "Oh no. It had better not be swimming! I can't swim!"

"Don't worry," said Wilt. "How bad can it be?"

10 minutes later

Everyone was at a cliff. Wilt complained, "I'm sorry, but I had to ask."

* * *

Chris chuckled. "This is a perfect time for a cliffhanger." He chuckled at his joke. "We'll see the thrilling conclusion, next time, on Total. DRAMA. **ISLAND!**

There are two hidden Grinch references in there. See if you can find them. Merry Christmas!


	4. First Official Episode, pt 3

Total Drama Cartoon

First Official Episode, pt 3

"Last Time, on Total Drama Cartoon...

"The campers all got settled in. Some already made enemies, some already made comments about each other, and most of them disliked Chef's cooking. I can tell, because Ed, Chowder, and Owen are the only ones who came back for seconds. When Wilt tried to keep everyone from worrying about the first challenge.. 'Don't worry. How bad can it be?' oh boy, was he in for a surprise! What other surprises do we have in store after the cliff diving? Find out here, on Total. DRAMA. **ISLAND**!"

At the cliff

Chris chuckled. "I knew you would be surprised. Today's challenge is to jump off a cliff! A pretty steep one, too. Now, before you all jump, we need to split you into teams. Team one is going to be Ed, Edd, Eddy, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Heather, Kevin, ("NOOOOOOO!" said Eddy.) LeShawna, Buttercup, Owen, ("WOOHOO!" said Owen.) Gwen, Mandy, Chowder, Mung Daal, Courage, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Trent, Cody, Blossom, and Bubbles. Go to the left side." They did. "Now, this team shall be forever known as the 'Screaming... GOPHERS!'"  
Tfiction raised his hand. "Permission to be a mascot for a moment?" "Yes," said Chris. At this, Tfiction put on a helmet, put on buckteeth, and quickly ate summer squash. "Okay, I'm done," he said as he took off his gear.

"The rest of you. Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, Mr. Bravo, Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Johnny, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Plank ("Yeah! We're on the same team, buddy!") DJ, Geoff, Harold, Jake, Adam, Slips, Windsor, Billy, Lee, Mary, and May. You will be known as the Killer... BASS!" exclaimed Chris.

"Uh, so is it the string bass," asked Slips, "Or is it the electric bass?"

"Neither, einstein," said Adam. "I think he means the fish kind of bass."

"Very good observation," said Chris. "And now, let's get on with two things. One, you have to survive the whole time you're here without being voted off to win the billion dollars. To avoid being voted off, you have to earn your team invincibility, which means you can't be voted off. And two..."

In the Confessionals

"You can use the confessionals to tell the world how you really feel, or just get something off your mind," explained Chris.

--

"So," asked Numbuh 4 in the confessionals, facing away from the camera. "Is the camera on the door, or in the toilet?"

--

Courage looked at the camera (Chris said, "At least the dog knows where the camera is."), and said, "What I really think about this challenge?" He got himself a deep voice for his next sentence, which was, "This shouldn't happen to a dog."

Back at the cliff

"Now," said Chris. "Now that we've covered some minor, yet major things, the Killer Bass can go first. But first, let me say some things. There are two target areas. The big one is the one you want to avoid, as it's shark infested. The small one inside the big one is your target area, and we're sure it's shark-proof."

Eduardo looked at the bottom, and cried, "Ay aye aye, that's a steep cliff. Goodbye, cruel world," With that, he jumped. When he reached the bottom, he checked to see if he was alive. "Phew," he sighed.

Wilt jumped in next. Only his legs were in the water, due to his legs being so tall. Bloo and Coco jumped in afterwards. "Cooo, co coco!" sighed Coco. "I know!" said Bloo. "For a minute, I was afraid. HEY EVERYONE! THE WATER'S FINE!"

Next people to jump off were the Kanker Sisters, Mr. Bravo, Johnny, without Plank ("What do you mean, you don't wanna get wet, Plank?"), Lazlo (doing a swan dive), and Clam just fell in.

DJ looked down, and said, "I can't do this. I'm too scared."

"Alright then," said Chris. "But you'll have to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day." With this, he put on a chicken hat on DJ. "Just like old times, eh DJ?"

Raj looked down, and saw that it was a deep cliff. Then, he jumped. "CANNONBALL!" he shouted. With a big splash, he made it into the safe zone. Next one up was Dexter, who complained, "It took a long time to comb my hair! I don't want it to get wet!"

"Alright then," said Chris, placing a chicken hat on the genius' head.

Next people off were Billy with an imperfect swan dive (More of a cannonball), Courtney ("I can do this. I can do this."), Duncan, Geoff, Jake, Harold, Slips, Windsor, and Tyler.... who hit the water with a split. "Ooh, that's got to hurt!" said Chris.

Adam saw the bottom of the cliff, and said, "No way! I've been lost in the wild, bullied by sharks, and much more. But this is too much!"

"I feel your pain, brah," said Chris. "But this means you'll be wearing a chicken hat. Are you sure you wanna do this, Mr. Lyon?"  
"I'm sure. Don't worry. I doubt that everyone on the Gophers will make the jump."

"Alrighty then," said Chris, who put a chicken hat on Adam. "That's twenty one jumpers and three chickens. Let's go to the gophers."

Mandy said, "I'm not doing this."

"Oh yes you are!" said Heather.

"Says who?!" shouted Mandy. "An ugly, bald, big behinded, weak imbecile like you?"

Everyone gasped. Heather was mean, but this?! This was another story.

"At least I'm popular."

"Yeah," said Mandy. "You're not the worst for one reason only. You aren't black."

Everyone gasped again. Especially Leshawna. This was a very racist comment.

In the Confessionals

"Oh no. She did not just say that!" said LeShawna. "This is the last straw!"

--

"Yes," Tfiction said. "I made Mandy racist in this fanfic. But then again, she's also mean. You do the math," He held up a calculator after finishing the last sentence.

Back outside

LeShawna grabbed Mandy, and threw her down into the safe zone.

"You're mince-meat, LeShawna!" screamed Mandy from below.

LeShawna then jumped down into the safe zone as well. Then, together, the Powerpuff girls, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles, all jumped down just 12 inches outside the safe zone.

"Oh oh," said Tfiction. "They're in trouble."

Suddenly, from the water, the three sisters jumped out of the water, floating in mid-air, and sped to shore, to land on the ground.

"Oooo... kay," said Chris. "I'll allow that. They were in danger, dude. That would bring ratings down if they hadn't used them."

Next off was Chowder, who ran to make a running jump... but forgot to actually do the jump, and landed a whopping 20 feet outside the safe zone! A WHOPPING 20 FEET?! WHAAAAT?!?

"CHOWDER!" shouted Mung Daal. "SWIM TO SHORE!"

However, Chowder didn't swim to shore. Instead, he literally ran, on water, to shore. It was then he realized he forgot to jump. "Oops." Then, Mung Daal said, "I don't wanna risk it today,", as he took a chicken hat.

Next, Ed threw Eddy from a long distance off the cliff, into the safe zone. Then, Ed simply walked off the cliff, into the water. "Are we in Sunsplash, Eddy?" asked Ed.

"No, monobrow," replied a smiling Eddy. "We're in the water. Good aim."

"Why thank you."

Edd looked down. He gasped. "I can't do it. I don't think I'm strong enough. OH THE INSANITY OF THIS CHALLENGE!" he shouted to no one in particular.

"Well then," said Chris. "There's always the water slide of chickens," he taunted, putting a chicken hat on an annoyed Edd.

Courage whimpered, but then commented, "If I can fight a chicken from outer space, I can jump off a cliff." With a jump, he screamed all the way down into the safe zone.

Next off were Heather, Lindsey, Trent, and Gwen. Heather was very bold in doing it, Lindsey screamed on the way down, Gwen flopped while going down, and Trent did a perfect swan dive.

Beth looked down, and said, "I can't do it. It seems too dangerous."

"At least the chicken's water slide isn't so dangerous, chicken," said Chris, putting a chicken hat on Beth.

Kevin had no special movement when jumping down. In fact, he was standing all the way down a la Duncan.

Owen said, "I'm gonna die now. I'm gonna totally die now." He then did a running jump, and did a major cannonball, screaming, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" With a major splash, those who were close to the shark zone were splashed to shore.

Then, Numbuh 1 did a cannonball into the water, with his floaties on. Unfortunately, for him, he landed on Owen's behind. (Owen's swimming trunks fell off, and he bent over to reach them.) Owen then.... passed gas, grossing the bald guy out, making him fall off. Numbuh 5 then did a perfect dive into the water. She then waved her hand like a fan due to Owen's gas.

Numbuh 3 twirled and twisted around, eventually jumping off. She landed feet-first into the water.

Numbuh 4, not jumping, and trembling, said, "Oh no. Oh nonononono. No way. Uh-uh. I am not jumping."

"Why not?" asked Chris. "You seemed tough."

"Yeah, but there's one thing that I can't do - _I can't swim!"_

"Well then, you can either jump, or chicken out, though it may result in your team losing," said Chris.

Numbuh 4 thought for a moment. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Numbuh 3 scream, "HELP! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING!" This caused Numbuh 4 to think, _"Oh no! Numbuh 3! I've gotta save her!" _Ignoring everything else, he jumped straight into the water, right when the Asian girl was about to sink. He then went straight into the water brought her up, and said, "Contact a medical corp!", before Owen took her, and did CPR on the Numbuh 3 to get the water out of her.

"Well, well, well," teased Chris. "We not only have some hints to a couple, (heh heh heh) but we also have a winner! The Screaming Gophers!" The Gophers cheered for a moment. Their moment of cheering died when Chris continued, "Or would be, _if Numbuh 4 had officially jumped. _He didn't actually accept the challenge, so I guess the Killer Bass win!" At this, the other team began cheering. "See you at the campfire ceremony, Gophers!" said Chris.

In The Confessionals

"I'm thiiiiis close to voting Numbuh 4 off!" said Leshawna. "But my vote? Mandy has gotta go."

--

"Yep," said Numbuh 4. "Definitely Mandy."

--

"Who did I vote for?" said Mandy. "If I could, I'd vote off everyone else except me."

At the ceremony.

"Campers," said Chris. "There are 25 campers, but only 24 marshmallows. These marshmallows represent not only the chewy, fluffy treat, but they represent safety," he said, causing Edd to cheer when he heard 'safety'. "Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. Whoever does so can't come back. _Ever. _Now, when I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. Leshawna." Leshawna smiled, seeing that no one took Mandy's example. "Ed," Ed went up, and got his marshmallow, eating it in one swallow. "Double D," Edd smiled, and got his marshmallow, and put it on a stick. "Chow-" Chowder ate his marshmallow right out of Chris' hand, then took a seat. "...der. Numbuh 3." "Yaaay!" shouted Numbuh 3. "Mung Daal, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, Owen," "WOOHOO!" shouted Owen. "Gwen, Izzy, Lindsey, Heather, Beth, Trent, Cody." said Chris. Soon, there was only one marshmallow on the plate. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow. Remember, whoever doesn't get it has to leave." Numbuh 4 grimaced. "Well, Numbuh 4," said Mandy. "I took the privilege of putting Cockroaches in the Boat, so have fun."

"Which is a bad idea. The final marshmallow goes to Numbuh 4," said Chris as he threw the final marshmallow to Numbuh 4.

"WHAT?!" screamed Mandy.

"Well, apparently, you were racist, and you were mean. So buh-bye!" Chris chuckled. "Oh, and we sent the Grim Reaper to pick you up to take you directly home."

"That's right, mon," said the skeleton who walked on screen. Everyone except Numbuhs 1 through 5 and Mandy screamed and ran away.

"You'll all perish before you know it!!! I'M NOT DONE YET!" screamed Mandy, as Grim took her to the Boat of losers.

"Well, campers," said Chris. "I'm sorry that some of you got scared. But don't worry, we've got him on a contract, so Mandy won't carry out her threat. I repeat, _don't worry. _Now you should all get a good night's sleep."

--

"ALRIGHT, WHO PUT COCKROACHES ON THE BOAT! NOT COOL!" said Grim, as he drove the boat.

--

"Well," said Tfiction. "Chris is setting up a swimming pool for the campers, so the winners of the challenges will be able to swim in it. This will go on for until he demolishes it. So, since he's not here now," He cleared his throat. "See ya next time on Total. DRAMA. **CARTOON!**

Spoiler: There will be an episode focused on Johnny and Plank, so don't worry. :-) Now, REVIEW! XD


	5. Not So Good Dreams

"Last time," said Chris. "on Total Drama Cartoon,"

Flashback

"Forty-nine campers arrived on Camp Wawanakwa, fifteen of them from Season One, to participate to win one billion dollars. They were split into two teams of twenty five campers, if you count Johnny's wooden board, Plank. Their first challenge was to jump off a cliff. Of course, the stage was set for the Gophers to win, but since Numbuh Four didn't actually jump, invincibility was given to the Bass. And guess who got the boot? It was evil demoness, as Tfiction calls her, Mandy, for being, well, evil, and received 24 votes against her. Who will be eliminated on Total Drama Cartoon? Who will win? Who will lose? Who will lose... their minds? Find out here, on Total. DRAMA. **CARTOON!**

Mandy's Audition Tape

"Hello," said Mandy with a menacing tone. "I'm Mandy, ready to compete in Total Drama Cartoon. I'm here live from Endsville, telling you if you don't let me in, I'm going to send the Grim Reaper after you. That's because I did some things you Canadians would never believe."

From offscreen, a voice sounded, "Are you done in there, Mandy? I really have to go, mon."

"NOT YET, GRIM!" shouted Mandy to the voice. Then, she turned back to the camera and said, "Remember, I'll be watching you!", before turning off the camera.

Not So Sweet Dreams

Duncan snorted. Then his nose itched. He moved his hand to scratch it, when something went splat. After scratching, he realized something went splat on his face. He went up to the mirror to check it out. Guess what! - it was shaving cream.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man!!" laughed Bloo. "I can't believe you fell for that! HAHAHAHA!"

"Cooo co," sighed Coco. "Co coco coco co. Coco co coco co."

"Excuse me?" asked Duncan.

Wilt explained, "She means to say that you don't need to worry. He's always doing it. You'll get used to it."

"Si," agreed Eduardo.

"Score one for Bloo Q. Kazoo! YES! BLOO BEATS PUNK!" bragged Bloo, before Duncan grabbed him by the chest, saying, "You'd better watch it, blob boy, because if you try that one more time, we'll kick your butt off this island," to which Bloo smiled sorrily.

In the Confessionals

"Man, that was hilarious," chuckled Bloo, before laughing even more.

--

"That," said Duncan. "was not cool. I'm very close to getting him out of here."

Outside. 6:30 AM.

Chris had a megaphone. What was he going to say? Nothing! - he held out a horn and blew it, waking up everyone, and kinda broke the hearing of everyone who was already awake.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!" shouted Leshawna.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Ed. "IT'S THE KILLER DRAGON OF AUSTRIA-HUNGARY, WITH IT'S DEADLY HORNS!", causing Edd to say, "Ed, Dragons are naught but fables, horns are deadly, and Austria-Hungary has split apart quite some time ago."

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed Billy. "THE CLOWNS HAVE FOUND US! AAAAH!". This caused everyone to roll their eyes.

"Attention, everyone," began Chris. "The challenge begins at 061." Everyone stared blankly. "That means in 1 minute," he said, causing everyone to panic.

"One minute?!" panicked Edd. "I haven't had time to prepare yet! Oh the inhumanity!"

One minute later

"Everyone," said Chris. "Today, you'll be racing around the island to the beach and back. And I assure you, it can take a bit long. So GO!" he shouted, firing a pistol into the air, causing an eagle to fall onto the ground, dead.

"That's going to provoke some angry reviews and PM messages," said Tfiction, slapping his forehead.

At the sound of the gun, everyone ran to win the race. Some people were athletic enough to not get tired enough. Ed just ran as fast as he could, getting to the finish line first. Owen got tired early in the race, having to drink ocean water. And Numbuh 4, to make up for the Gopher's loss, sped up late in the race, coming in second. A few, though, flopped and flapped, slapped, and fell down.

At the dining hall, 12:00 pm.

"I hope you had fun," said Chris. "So, how about lunch?" He lifted a cover from a table, revealing a lot of food, fit for a really good food critic.

In the coffesionals

"HOLY CRUD!" said Numbuh 4. "THAT'S A WHOLE LOT OF FOOD. AND BEST OF ALL, NO BROCCOLI!"

--

"BANQUET!" shouted Chowder. "ME LIKES THE BANQUET!"

--

"Well, readers," asked Tfiction. "Did you catch a hidden reference?"

--

After the campers had their fill on the banquet, Chris began, "Now that you've had a good lunch, it's time for the second part of the challenge!"

"Second part?" asked Numbuh 2. "We had to run to the beach and back, to work up an appetite for this banquet, and now you say second part? I thought eating was the second part." He chuckled at his little joke, but stopped when everyone stared at him. "Sorry."

"What more do you want from us?!" shouted Eddy.

"Today's challenge is the second Camp Wawanakwa Awake-athon! This challenge will test your will to not fall asleep. Last one left awake will win the challenge for their team."

"So, the run to the beach and back and the good food was all a ploy to make it harder for us to stay awake?" asked Edd.

"Yes."

In the Confesionals

"Hrm..." said Numbuh 1. "This adult is pretty tricky, coming up with a plan like that for our challenge."

--

"Now, let's go! And try not to fall asleep!" shouted Chris. As he said that, the campers yawned, tiredly.

12:00 am – 12 hours into the competition.

All campers were still awake. No one has even yawned. And Numbuh 4 is still going strong.

"HA! This is so easy, I could do this in my sleep!" gloated Numbuh 4, not realizing the irony of what he just said. He then fell to the ground, out cold.

Bass – 25, Gophers – 23

Ed was passing the time eating (or rather slurping) mashed potatoes with gravy, happy to share with Edd, who politely refused, "Thank you, but I'd rather not. Good night." With that, Eddward went down.

Bass – 25, Gophers – 22

In The Confessionals

"Okay," said Heather. "since last time I tried to make an alliance, it didn't make it to the final three due to what they thought of me. Since just about no one from Season one will consider joining me, I'll have to make do with new members. But whom can I trust to do everything I say?"

--

Back outside, Heather looked around. The Kankers were on the other team, so they were out. Izzy was a previous contestant, so she was out as well. She'd have to be careful with Bubbles; despite being a very young girl, she had superpowers, along with her two sisters. Still, she was able to get her to join. That left Numbuh 3 and 5. Numbuh 5 knew quite a bit about her, and didn't trust her too much. That left.... oh oh.

"Numbuh 3? May I talk to you for a second?" asked Heather. "In private."  
"Sure?" said Numbuh 3, wanting to know what she wanted. The two went to a private place.

"Now, I'm setting up an alliance to get me and two other people into the final 3. I've picked you two, Bubbles and Numbuh 3, as the other members," explained Heather.

"Really?" asked the other two females.

"Yes. Now, this is a good offer, and if you choose to join, I can save you from getting voted off at all times, provided that I can place my trust in you two, and trust is a two way thing," said Heather. "Now, any questions?"

"Speaking of trust," began Bubbles, who looked at Johnny and Plank, before Heather stepped in front of her, saying, "No. We can't trust people on the other team, it's against the alliance rules, and if you break the rules, you can lose my trust. Of course, you can always leave the alliance," she said, to which Bubbles smiled. "But if you do, I can't save you from getting the boot. So, do you want to join?" Numbuh 3 and Bubbles nodded. "Good," said Heather. "We'll talk about strategy for tomorrow, and tomorrow, we'll continue about that. Okay, so, let's win this competition."

12:00 pm – 24 hours into the competition

By this time, Numbuh 2 was asleep, and Johnny couldn't go on, but Plank could (he wasn't either awake or asleep). Ed was still wide awake, because, to make it less tasty, Chef had put caffeine in the gravy, not realizing that Ed would take the gravy. So due to the caffeine's effect, Ed was able to stay up.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 had explained the situation to Numbuh 1, 4 (having woken up 3 hours ago), and 5.

"You mean you agreed to join an alliance with Heather?!" exclaimed Numbuh 5, shocked.

"Yeah," admitted Numbuh 3. "Why?"

"Well," said Numbuh 1. "From the information me and Numbuh 5 got from her, we found out that she's a really manipulative player, who will do anything to win, even if she has to lie to her so-called friends."

Numbuh 4 was confused, "Uh....." he stammered, "what did you say?"  
"In simple terms, we mean that she's a really mean girl that will do anything to win."

"Oh. But how'd you get the information. This is the first time we met her, guys," asked the Australian.

"How do you think we got the information? We simply watched the show, and we're taking our knowledge of some of our competitors from Season 1 to the test," explained Numbuh 1, in vain, to Numbuh 4.  
"So, listen Numbuh 3. What we're trying to say is that we don't trust Heather," explained Numbuh 5. "so you'd better be careful. If you don't, you could end up as her minion."

"I'll be careful, everyone," agreed Numbuh 3.

"Good luck, mate," said Numbuh 4. "And if she gives you a really hard time, give her regards from us, Numbuh 4 style!"

"Will do."

12:00 am – 36 hours into the competition

"I can't believe that the lot of you are still standing," said Chris, to the remaining 15 campers, namely DJ, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Plank, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Bubbles, Ed, May, Marie, Lee, Geoff, Billy, and Jake (already hyperactive).

Bass – 9, Gophers - 6

"YAAHOO!!" said Jake. "I know I'm breaking sleeping habits with this, but I'm gonna win this yet!"

"So," Chris continued. "I've decided to spice things up a notch. With... sleep songs."

"Oh oh. You don't mean," said Tfiction.

"Yes," said Chris.

"I've heard you sing before, and you're not a very good singer, and Chef.... only in rock bands is he allowed to sing in my standards."  
"So, I guess you're singing _it._"

"Oh," said Tfiction, who got up to the microphone, and started to sing.

"Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?

"Camper John? Camper John?

"Morning Bells are Ringing, Morning Bells are ringing.

"Ding, Dang, Dong. Ding, Dang Dong."

As the author continued singing, apparently, in different languages, everyone eventually began to get tired. Billy cuddled up to Owen's big body, using it as a pillow, falling asleep.

Bass – 8, Gophers – 6.

Billy dreamed. He dreamed of bells ringing. Church bells. Ding. Dang. Dong. Ding. Dang. PTHHHH! With the PTHHHH!, Billy woke up, realizing the sound came from Owen passing gas, making the noise. "Oh nelly, Owen, you gots some serious problem with your butt!"

After some time, Chris then changed to Chef in a tutu, Nutcracker style. His dancing had put a few campers to sleep.

12:00 pm – 72 hours into the competition (man, that's like, 3 days)

"I can't believe you five are still awake after all this time! I mean, look at you!"

The five campers still awake were Ed, Heather, Numbuh 3 (who fell asleep in a few seconds), Bubbles (who fell asleep too), and Plank (again, not awake or asleep).

Bass – 1, Gophers – 2

Heather then fell asleep, being unable to hold on any longer,

Bass – 1, Gophers – 1

It all came down to this – Ed, the one eating caffeine-induced gravy, and Plank the insomniac wooden board.

Ed, having run out of gravy, then began to sleep.

Bass – 1, Gophers – 0

"We have a winner! The winner is Plank of the Killer Bass! THE KILLER BASS WIN!" cheered Chris, much to the disappointment of the Gophers. Eddy and Edd in particular.

"WHY PLANK!?" shouted Eddy. "He's just a wooden board!"

"I have to agree with Eddy. How can a wooden board compete in the first place?! This is insanitary!" protested Chris.

Just then, Plank (who was somehow, this whole time, standing up on itself) fell down on its back.

"Well," said Chris. "Johnny signed him up too, and we had to allow it for him. It's for comedic relief. And anyway, since it was standing up this whole time, it was technically considered awake. If Ed hadn't fallen asleep before the board fell down, he would've won. So, Gophers, see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight!"

In the Confesionals

"I still can't believe that we lost because of a wooden board!" shouted Heather. "But as for my vote, I'm voting off Beth. Her singing kept us awake and annoyed."

--

"Eddy's the man with the plan!" said Ed. "And he said to vote off Beth."

--

"Yeah, Beth," said Eddy. "She really needs a better voice."

--

"I'm voting for the leader of the dorks," said Kevin. "He's only here for the money."

--

At the bonfire ceremony

"Campers," began the host. "Before we can go to sleep, we need to find out who gets marshmallows and who gets out. You've cast your votes, so let's see who doesn't get a marshmallow out of the 23 I'm about to hand out, and has to leave on the boat of losers. Eddy, Ed, Edd, Kevin," The foursome got their marshmallows. "Heather, Lindsey." They got up to get their marshmallows. "Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5." The team of five put their marshmallows on sticks. "Chow-" Again, Chowder ate the marshmallow before Chris could finish, then took a seat. "...der. Mung Daal. Owen, ("WOOHOO!" said Owen, taking his marshmallow.) Gwen, Trent." The goth / guitarist couple went up and got their marshmallows. "Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles." The Powerpuff girls got their marshmallows. "Cody, Izzy, and Leshawna." The three got their marshmallows.

Soon, there was only one marshmallow left. It was either Courage or Beth who would get the boot.

"This," Chris said, holding up the final marshmallow, "is the final marshmallow. It goes to..."

Courage said, "I'm fine. Just allow me to bring one souvenir home so-"

"Courage," finished Chris, throwing the marshmallow to the dog, leaving Beth with no marshmallow.

"There are a lot of critics in this team, and they highly criticized your singing, so, good bye, Beth."

So, Beth left, and Courage went with her to the boat, saying, "I kinda liked your singing, Beth. If there's one thing I know, that I don't know a lot of good singers. You're the second singer I kinda liked. I didn't even vote you off!"

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I voted for Ed. But don't worry. You'll get there next time," complimented Courage.

"You think so?" asked Beth. Courage nodded, causing Beth to hug him. After a few minutes, he barely said, "Help. Being. Squished." Then, Beth stopped, and got on the boat, which left for a certain place I'm not going to spoil.

* * *

"Well, this was a big day," said Chris. "So now that this is all done, our campers can finally get some sleep. So should you, so you can stay tuned for the next dramatic episode of Total. DRAMA. **CARTOON!!**"

"Review!" shouted Tfiction.


End file.
